Fictional Fun! Some of your favorites on MSN
by you see me trollin you hatin
Summary: Imagine online conversations between the characters of Twilight , Harry potter and the Hunger Games and possibly more as this progresses! Will Katniss give Bella some virtual Berries , will Hermione question her intelligence , will Harry and Edward argue over who is the better male Protagonist and will Ron ever find out why Edward sparkles? Read and review with your suggestions!
1. Love triangles

Katniss VS Bella online

Firegirl12: Who are you and why did you invite me to this conversation?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I'm Bella Swan and I'm like going through this um … love triangle and I uh heard you were too and I wanted like … advice.

Firegirl12: ugh, I do not need love and I don't care about boys loving me … I have more important things on my mind.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: but like … when Peeta went away what did you like do

Firegirl12: I lead my country in to rebellion and brought about the end of an evil and oppressive government. What did you do when fag- I mean Edward left you?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I curled up on the floor in the foetal position and cried for 4 months.

Firegirl12: I would seriously love to give you some berries right now.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Uh what?

Firegirl12: Never mind.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Like I just love Edward so much and I know we should be together forever but then there's Jacob …

Firegirl12: well what do you like about each of them?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Well Edward is just like so beautiful and stunning especially in the sunlight and like Jacob takes his shirt off ALL the time. Why do you like Peeta and Gale?

Firegirl12: Peeta is the person who saved me from starvation as a child and became a symbol of hope for me. He loved me all of his life when he heard me singing , he threw bread to me when I most needed it , he vowed to protect me in our bloody fight to the death and he is the only person who can relate to what I have gone through.  
Gale is my closest and lifelong friend and my hunting parent whom I share a mutual bond of respect with and would trust with my life and we helped each other through the hard times and to feed our starving families.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: But like … aren't they both super hot also?

Firegirl12: *face palm* I guess so … but I do not need either of them now I am going through my the grief of my little sisters death and the horrors of two Hunger Games and being the mocking jay and being so torn between two guys who have saved me in many ways

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Yeah I know … I have been through so much! I moved to a new school and every guy had a crush on me and like I met a vampire and then my best friend was a werewolf and like they both love me but I love Edward and he left me and then he came back and it's just so much stress it makes me show so much emotion!

Firegirl12: um … I'm going to go now

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: WAIT! I need you to tell me what to do!

Firegirl12: a choice between a guy who is hundreds of years older than you and sparkles in the sunlight and one who is actually a hairy beast … I can see how difficult that must be :/

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I know! Thanks so much Katniss G2G I'll talk to you later … I need to go and think

Firegirl12: that shouldn't take too long – bye.


	2. Period problems

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Katniss! Uh , were have you like been ? I've been needing to talk to you … something really important has happened and I need advice…

Firegirl12: Ugh I forgot all about you … I mean … I have been busy Bella , what now? Did Edward break a nail? Or did Jacob keep you awake all night with his barking?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Uh , not that. How did you know about all that? Uh no … I wanted to ask you what I should do now

Firegirl12: let me guess … this DOES have something to do with Edward right?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Yeah! I … have my period.

Firegirl12: *puke face* great.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I don't know if you get that in District 12 but I don't know what to do! I don't want to like not see Edward but what if the scent of my blood drives him crazy?

Firegir12: I really don't feel comfortable with this line of questioning.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Please just give me some advice …

Firegirl12: It could turn out to be a real 'Bloodbath' haha , get it?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Um … no.

Firegirl12: yeah that's the last time I try to make a joke. Just use an extra strength tampon , gees Bella. I am preoccupied with putting my life together after Prim!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Prim is your cat right?

Firegirl12; NO BELLA! Buttercup is my cat … and NO you can't go out with him.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Um … Katniss are you going mad? Who would like go out with an … animal?

Firegirl12: I don't know okay! In my world werewolves are probably just another game maker mutt!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: WHAT!

Firegirl12: and president snow is the closest thing to a vampire.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Okay…

Firegirl12: I don't mean to be blunt but you are boring me now Bella. Goodbye.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Uh okay but be back soon! Next time I am going to add this new girl I have been talking to in to our conversation. She like has a boyfriend too so I have so much in common with her! She goes to some school for like wizards and they do magic tricks and it's just so weird.

Firegirl12: Looks like I might need to get two sets of berries ready … or at least two arrows.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: HUH?

Firegirl12: See you later Bella.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Ok , bye , Katniss.


	3. 3 is a crowd

Firegirl12: I'm glad I got to meet you Hermione! I had thought seeing as you were her friend you would be irritating but you're pretty bad ass.

GryfindorGranger: Now Katniss, I understand she can be ... difficult ... but I honestly don't think she has many friends.

Firegirl12: Her fault not ours.

GryfindorGranger: Yes, but even still I do feel bad for her. I honestly feel she is quite delusional and maybe a little bit mentally defected. She depends too much on that Edward character!  
I did not go to pieces when I lost the love of my life ... I kept searching for the keys to destroying the most evil wizards of all time with Harry.

Firegirl12: Er yes ... the horcruxes? Well I led the country in to rebellion and took the job as Mockingjay when Peeta was captured! So she has no excuse for being so needy.

GryfindorGranger: Well ... you are not going to like this but she is asking me to add her in to the conversation ... I think I'd better.

Firegirl12: I wish I had some virtual berries for her.

GryfindorGranger: Why do you keep talking about berries when we discuss Bella?

Firegirl12: Um , personal joke.

GryfindorGranger: Katniss Everdeen ... JOKING!

Firegirl12: What?

GryfindorGranger: It's just you are usually so serious...

Firegirl12: Believe me; I am serious about the berries

GryfindorGranger: Well sometimes I'd like to give her a ton tongue toffee to stop her talking but I do try to be patient with her.

Firegirl12: Ton tongue what! And I'm weird for mentioning berries?

GryfindorGranger: I'm adding her now ... be nice

Firegirl12: I'm always nice!

**Ilovemysparklingboyfriend has been added to the conversation **

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Hey friends!

GryfindorGranger: Hi Bella. So what was it you wanted to tell Katniss and I, Bella.

Firegirl12: Edward probably broke a nail ... AGAIN or Jacob may have contracted fleas.

GryfindorGranger: Katniss!

Firegirl12: Hermione!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: BELLA!

Firegirl12: *face palm*

GryfindorGranger: Well Bella, what is it?

**That was a real quick update for you guys:) THANKS for the review I appreciate it :) More reviews means quicker updates. Thanks to all who are asking for more.  
You will have to wait til the next one to find out what Bella's new "problem" is. **


	4. Pregnancy woes

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I'm pregnant!

GryfindorGranger: WHAT! How is that possible, Bella. Edward is dead, technically the living dead, is this supposed to happen?

Firegirl12: its Jacob's isn't it? You're having a cub aren't you?

GryfindorGranger: Katniss please! Now is not the time.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Err; no I am pretty sure it is Edward's! The baby is like a half vampire baby and it's like crushing me from the inside and possibly sucking out my blood supply.

Firegirl12: Nice.

GryfindorGranger: And you're not concerned about this, Bella!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: No, Edward will take care of me no matter what!

Firegirl12: That's until he decided to leave again because he is so dangerous and all ;)

GryfindorGranger: Katniss ...

Firegirl12: WHAT! I don't deal well with girl talk...

GryfindorGranger: Girl talk! Katniss! Our friend's health is in jeopardy and you can this girl talk? I swear you have the emotional range of a teaspoon! You would get on with Ronald, alright!

Firegirl12: It's not my fault that all of this talk of intimacy with dead guys and half animals is sending me loopy. Jacob is practically a carnivore and Bella is... mating with him.

GryfindorGranger: Oh please! By the sound of things Jacob is merely an animagus and not a true wolf! He can make his transformation at will and remains unaffected by the influence of the moon.

Firegirl12: Whatever. Still sick.

GryfindorGranger: Besides, Bella is sure this baby is Edwards. And that of course, logically will create problems!

Firegirl12: Look, I don't know anything about this whole ... sex and pregnancy crap ... the thought of it makes me hurl okay. If you girls want to ask me about hunting or something ...

GryfindorGranger: Wait a minute ... Bella? Are you there!

GryfindorGranger: Bella?

Firegirl12: Great. She forgot to breathe again.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Oh sorry. I was just thinking about Edward and like using an online love calculator to like show our compatibility!

Firegirl12: interesting...

GryfindorGranger: Oh please, Bella! You do not believe that rubbish!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: OF COURSE I DO! It gave us 1%! We're number 1!

Firegirl12: I think that means you have no compatibility, Bella.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: No Katniss! Edward and I have sooooo much in common and sooooo much chemistry. Anyway I want to ask you two something?

Firegirl12: No I will not be the godmother of your pointy toothed demon child.

GryfindorGranger: What is it?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Edward was like telling me he needs some man friends like even though he loves me so much and I understand him , he wants to talk to some guys so could you get some of your guy friends to add him on msn! His address is shinycullen live . com

Firegirl12: This should be good. Peeta and Gale will thank me for this ;)

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Great! And what about you Hermione?

GryfindorGranger: I do suppose I could forward his address to Ronald and Harry. But why doesn't Edward just talk to Jacob? Don't they get along?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Oh they do! But they are both so blinded by their love of me and how perfect I am that it gets in the way :)

Firegirl12: Bella if you don't stop all of this self flattery I'm going to make your canon go off pretty soon.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Huh?

GryfindorGranger: Nothing, she means nothing. Okay Bella I shall inform Harry and Ron about conversing with Edward. Now I must go. Bye Katniss, Bella.

Firegirl12: Bye Hermione, talk real soon :)  
Err later Bella. (Much later ...)

I Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Bye friends!


	5. Sparkle racism

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Hunger Games or Harry Potter. Fortunately I do not own Twilight. **

Iamthechoosenone: Ron, that Edward guy asked me if I spoke French and then sent a wink to me ...

Bloody_hell: Blood hell!

Iamthechoosenone: I know! He seems like a bit of a git to be honest

Bloody_hell: what's a vampire doing just running about in the open going to different schools and all? Wouldn't someone hex it!

Iamthechoosenone: That's what I'm thinking! It's a pity Lockhart turned out to be a phony. He could have put his work from Vading with vampires in to use with that one.

Bloody_hell: But Harry ... I'm just wondering ... if he's a vampire ... why does he sparkle? Should I ask him!

Iamthechoosenone: OMG Ron! You can't just ask people why they sparkle!

Bloody_hell: Well then I'll ask Hermione! She'd know! She bloody well knows everything.

Iamthechoosenone: I asked her already. She reckons he's not a real Vampire, you know? Kinda like a pathetic imitation version.

Bloody_hell: Err ... right. And what about that Jacob Black guy! Sounds a bit peculiar to me !

Iamthechoosenone: Hah! I'm on to him! Second name Black, drives a motorbike and can turn in to a large dog like creature at will, I know what he is!

Bloody_hell: A creep?

Iamthechoosenone: Yeah that too. But no. He's a terrible version of Sirius! It's clear to me he's a Sirius Black wannabe. And I've noticed something else too. Did you see in Cullen's picture that he looks a lot like some one ...

Bloody_hell: Yeah! I did think he looked a bit like your aunt petunia with short hair!

Iamthechoosenone: No Ron! He looks like Cedric!

Bloody_hell: BLOODY HELL! You're right Harry!  
Hey! You don't think he could be an inferi!

Iamthechoosenone: Exactly!

Bloody_hell: This MSN thing is pretty weird, innit. We've come across all sorts of weirdos! Like that dumb girl Hermione has been talking to! And the moody one who talks about berries and hunting and some sort of Game!

Iamthechoosenone: Oh god yes! Bella won't leave me alone! As if having one Bella in our lives weren't bad enough! And even if she did kill Sirius! I'd still take lestrange over that nutter.

Bloody_hell: yeah! And then there's that guy too! The one whose name is like that type of bread mum sometimes makes! Pita! And the other guy who makes Victor Krum AND a mountain troll look cheerful! He goes on about hunting too! Do they mean hunting horcruxes! That's our job Harry!

Iamthechoosenone: It's Peeta, Ron! And he's actually alright compared to the rest of them. And no ... I think they mean hunting animals.

Bloody_hell: Well maybe Katniss and Gale should starting hunting down Black and Cullen!

Iamthechoosenone: haha! Good one mate!

**Okay that was a crap enough chapter! Sorry! I am surprised people actually enjoy this and want more!  
Just a heads up! The characters are kind of caricatures of themselves! You know exaggerated forms to make you guys laugh :) tell me what you want to see next!**

The Hunger Games boys talking to the Potter Boys? , Bella and Harry? Let me know some ideas! Thanks!


	6. Nobody likes a Mary Sue

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Talk to me again, Harry! I love your British accent!

Iamthechoosenone: Bella, you can't hear my accent through typing...

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: OH! DO IT AGAIN!

Iamthechoosenone: *face palm*

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: I don't like your friend Harmony, Harry!

Iamthechoosenone: Who, Hermione? I'm sure she'll be devastated.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Yes! I used to like her, we were bff's but then she said I did not even know anything about Romeo and Juliet and I only liked it because my life was a cheap version of it! She also said all I knew about it was that there is a love triangle! Can you believe her! Who would love a triangle! It's a shape!

Iamthechoosenone: Bella! How many times! A love triangle is when two people are competing for the affections of another. Kind of like how Cedric and fake Sirius are for you.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: You are so funny Harry! You know their names are Edward and Jacob! And it's not just them! Lots of boys love me! I can't help it!

Iamthechoosenone: Do the words Mary and Sue, mean anything to you Bella?

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: ummm, I think there were these girls in my old School called Mary and Sue! They both loved me too.

Iamthechoosenone: Of course they did.

_Firegirl12 has been added to the conversation _

Firegirl12: Harry! I told you not to add me to this.

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: KATNISS! :D

Firegirl12: Hi.

Iamthechoosenone: Has it gotten hot in here or is it just you, Katniss? ;).

Firegirl12: Ugh!

Iamthechoosenone: You know you love it.

Firegirl12: Oh yeah, it was very creative and highly amusing the first 500 times. After that it just gets tiring.

Iamthechoosenone: Don't fight it Katniss. I'm the chosen one, you are the Mockingjay. It's fate.

Firegirl12: What is it with you men always jumping to conclusions! It's bad enough with Peeta and Gale to choose from without adding in a specky little wizard with a nice little scar on his head. And aren't you going out with that Jenny girl anyway?

Iamthechoosenone: Ginny? Yes and what she doesn't know can't hurt her.

Firegirl12: Ugh! I haven't got time for this!

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Um, guys?

Firegirl12: What Bella?

Iamthechoosenone What!?

Iamthechoosenone: See that Katniss? We both asked what at the same time ;)

Firegirl12: Well done. Have some berries.

Iamthechoosenone: Only if you will too ;)

Firegirl12: ugh

Ilovemysparklingboyfriend: Guys I'm still here too! People aren't supposed to ignore me!

_Iamthechoosenone and Firegirl12 have left the conversation _

**That was just a short little chapter. Next up we will be hearing from the Hunger Games and the Twilight guys. Thanks to everyone who reviews and wants more of this :) that is awesome! I started this for fun and as a joke but I got in to it, especially because of the reviews! Keep them coming! There won't be as much gaps between chapters anymore! **


End file.
